


DC Rare pair swap Work

by Aboyandhisstarship



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gift Fic, Kissing, happiness god damn it, this fic goes up and down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 22:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15083318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aboyandhisstarship/pseuds/Aboyandhisstarship
Summary: Gideion is newly human and runs into some problems.





	DC Rare pair swap Work

“OW!” the yell was heard coming from the Mess of the Waverider. Normally this was nothing unusual with Doctor Palmer spilling coffee on him-self every other day. This time was different however because the exclamation of pain came from a newly human Gideon.  
Rip rushed into the mess “Gideon are you ok?!” he demanded ready to rush to her aid  
“I’m quite alright captain.” She said visibly biting her lip to overcome the pain she was in.  
“Well then perhaps you won’t object to me examining you and making sure you are alright?” Rip said with a hint of sarcasm. Gideon had only been human two weeks but had clearly picked up some bad habits form him.  
“it’s nothing Captain… it’s stupid” Gideon said hanging her head in shame  
Rip walked over gently placing his hand on her shoulder “Gideon when it comes to you it’s never stupid… how many times have I tried that excuse and how many times have you bought it?”  
The former AI smiled gently at the words “promise you won’t laugh?”  
Rip did the cross his heart motion he always did when jones swore him to secrecy about something “Gideon you know I would never laugh at you”  
Gideon tried to hide inside herself saying “I tried to get a glass of water I then spilled it on myself causing me to jump and stub my toe” Gideon finished quickly clearly expecting the Captain to laugh at her incompetence “maybe being human isn’t such a good idea”  
Rip’s response says more than anything anyone could say as he pulls Gideon into a hug “Gideon you have been human for less than a month you can’t expect to have everything mastered already”  
Gideon leaned into the hug taking confront form her best friend “I was designed to be perfect… the fact that I’m not… what’s to stop you from seeing that I’m imperfect and useless and replace me with someone better!”  
Rip simply hugged her tighter “You are my best friend I would never want to replace you… In fact I can’t live without you!”  
Gideon looked up at him “you just saying that!”  
Rip pulled away much to Gideon’s disappointment “Gideon you remember after Miranda and Jones died all I did was drink and mope… do you remember it was the fifth night of nothing but nightmares when you entered my dreams… do you remember what you said?”  
Gideon stared deeply into his eyes “that no matter what I would never leave you captain…that no matter what changed and what occurred I was with you…”  
Rip smiled leaning into her “and do you remember when I was brainwashed by the legion of doom… when you came to save me?”  
Gideon smiled slightly “I was just following my programming to protect you Captain.”  
Rip leaned in closer their noses almost touched “so after everything you have done to help me do you think I’m just going to turn my back on you?!... Never!”  
Gideon then smiled and said “Captain do you remember what else happened during my grand plan to free you form the Legion of doom?” she asked teasingly and Rip answered in the best possible way leaning down and giving Gideon a kiss which she returned with passion  
“uhh should come back later?” Ray Palmer said holding a coffee mug and standing at the door to the Mess the Captain and the former AI sprang apart  
“ah doctor I was just showing Gideon…” Before he could finish she interrupted him  
“We were making out!” she Deadpanned with a slight hint of girly excitement. Rip turned an impressive shade of crimson as Sarah Lance appeared  
“Did someone say making out!?” Sarah said clearly amused at Rip’s expression on his face  
“Yes myself and Captain Hunter were kissing with quite a bit of passion” Gideon responded elbowing the Captain in the shoulder. Rip could barely make out the rest of the crew hanging out side of the door talking excitedly he caught bits and pieces like “Yea Gideon you go girl” “about time Brit boy got some” and “ahh man I lost the pool!”  
Rip sighed and said “I’m in hell” as Mick Rory give him a congrats shoulder punch and offered him a drink he was very tempted to take before Gideon dragged him away to the sounds of cat calls and whistles  
“Sorry if I upset you captain” She said slightly sad  
Rip Just Smiled gave her a peck on the cheek and said “Gideon it is literally not possible for you to upset me… unless you play toxic again then I swear…” before he could finish Gideon give him a passionate kiss  
“Maybe being human has it’s perks” she said before carrying on kissing her best friend/whatever they were now 

 

-end

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully you enjoyed this fic was gifted to @incendiaglacies for the DC Rare Pair Swap


End file.
